Dias de Niñero
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Cuando Reborn acepto ser el guardaespaldas de la sucesora de la familia Vongola, jamas espero que eso significaria convertirse en Niñero 24/7 de una pequeña de tan solo 7 años. Claro tampoco penso que llegaria el dia en que de hecho disfrutara su trabajo. Pero como siempre Vongola siempre esta lleno de sorpresas, aunque a veces no todas eran muy buenas...
1. Chapter 1

Primer Dia

Reborn trabaja en la empresa Arcobaleno. Una empresa especialista en seguridad con mas de cien agentes que trabajaban cuidando a las personas y familias mas importantes del mundo. Por supuesto el al ser el mejor agente activo le tocaba proteger a lo mejor de lo mejor, lo mas alto de la sociedad, y actualmente ese puesto lo ocupaba Vongola. Una empresa familiar multinacional con grandes logros en todo el globo. Era obvio que una familia tan prestigiosa le escogiera a el como su guadaespaldas, por eso cuando Luce le habia dicho que su nuevo trabajo consistia en cuidar a la heredera de la compañia, la nieta del Nono, no se sorprendio. De lo que si se sorprendio era que la chica en cuestion era tan solo una niña, de unos adorables 7 años de edad, pero bueno el tenia paciencia y de seguro podria educarla para ser una apropiada sucesora o al menos eso pensaba...

-Bueno Reborn-kun le quiero presentar a mi adorada hija - Hablo el Papa de su nueva responsabilidad Iemitsu Sawada - ¡Tsu-chan~! - Canturreo con voz melosa

-¡No quiero! - Se escucho gritar, y el azabache pudo notar que la voz era fina y delicada como la de una niña

-Pero Tsu-can, todavia no lo conoces de seguro se hacen amigos - Intentaba convencerla su madre, pero ella no queria escuchar. Ella no necesitaba ningun guarda espaldas que la cuidara, ella necesitaba que Mama estuviera a su lado

-No me interesa, no quiero - Hizo un puchero desviando la mirada

-Pero... - Por supuesto que a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a su linda Tsu-chan, pero ya habia atrasado mucho su vuelta al trabajo. Originalmente solo la cuidaria hasta los 5 años, y luego volveria al trabajo, pero era su niña, su bebe y cuando le miraba con esos ojitos llorosos no podia evitar querer quedarse mas a su lado.

-Cariño - Abrio la puerta el rubio dejandole ver al azabache a una mujer castaña de pelo corto con un traje de oficina - Reborn-kun ya esta aqui, ¿donde esta Tsu-chan? - Pregunto buscando a su hija

-Ella... bueno - Intento explicar mientras su hija se aferraba a su falda detras de ella. Reborn pudo notar como la falda de la mujer se movia y desvio la mirada viendo uno largos y delicados cabellos castaños esconderse tras las piernas de la mujer.

\- Oh ahi estas, ven a conocer a tu Nuevo guarda espaldas - Intento tomarla del brazo pero ella le mordio la mano -¡Auuchhh Tsu-chan suelta suelta! -Pedia entre gritos de dolor y Reborn escondio una carcajada

-¡Tsu-chan suelta a tu Padre! - Le ordeno su madre y la menor obedecio de mala gana

-¡Odio a Mama y a Papa! - Grito enojada la castaña mientras salia corriendo por el pasillo

-¡Tsu-chan espera! - Le grito su madre pero su hija no le hizo caso y siguio corriendo - Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero debo retirarme

-Vaya tranquila - Respondio Reborn dandole luz verde para dejar la habitacion

-En serio lamento eso, pero Tsu-chan a tenido problemas con el cambio en la "dinamica familiar" - explico pero Reborn alzo una ceja sin entender mucho lo que decia - Debido a nuestros trabajos no podemos darnos el lujo de pasar tanto tiempo con nuestra hija como quisieramos, originalmente el plan era quedarnos con ella el mayor tiempo posible hasta que cumpliera 5 y volver al trabajo dejandola con una niñera pero...-Suspiro cansado - A Nana le parecio muy poco tiempo por lo que yo comence a trabajar y ella se quedo con Tsu-chan, lo que me costo algunos puntos con ellas como podras ver - mostro su mano con las marcas de los dientes de su hija - Nana ya no puede retrasar mas su vuelta al trabajo y Tsu-chan no lo esta tomando tan bien, pero bueno lamento hacerte perder el tiempo, te llamaremos cuando las cosas esten mejor - le estrecho la mano mostrandole la salida

-Entiendo, volvere cuando me necesiten - Hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro

La salida conducia al patio de la casa, el cual cabia remarcar era enorme. Se acerco a su deportivo negro pero una mariposa le llamo la atencion, la siguio con la mirada y logro ver algo que le llamo la atencion. Entre las ramas de un gran arbol logro distinguir una mata de cabello castaño. Por un segundo el avisarle a sus padres le cruzo por la mente, pero por lo dicho por la niña antes la interrupcion podria asustarla y botarla del gran arbol, por lo que decidio aventurarse solo, a fin de cuentas el cuidarla pronto seria su trabajo. Tsu-chan estaba sollozando levemente muy concentrada en su tarea de maldecir a su padre, cuando pudo sentir a alguien mirandola desde el suelo, bajo la mirada preocupada por haber sido encontrada, pero no se encontro con alguien a quien conociera.

-Ciaoss - Saludo el Italiano

-¿Q-Quien eres? - Pregunto Tsu-chan con desconfianza y curiosidad pero sin miedo

-Soy Reborn tu nuevo Guarda espaldas - se presento quitandose la Fedora

-¿Y el? -Punto a algo en su hombro y el sonrio

-Es Leon mi compañero, el tambien te cuidara - Por un momento pudo ver los ojos de la niña brillar y le parecio ver el atardecer en sus ojos

-No, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide - Hablo un tanto dudosa

\- ¿Por que no?

-Por que ya tengo a Mama

-Pero ella tiene que trabajar - razono mirandola mejor ya que habia dejado de esconderse y ahora le miraba seria

-¡Ella no tiene que trabajar! - Grito molesta

-Sabes que el que tenga que trabajar no significa que te deje sola ¿cierto? - Ante esas palabras la pequeña parecio sorprendida ¿tan facil era de leer? No aquel hombre era diferente...

-Papa dijo que no me dejaria sola cuando tenia cinco, que las cosas no cambiarian, pero ya casi no lo veo, tango suerte si lo veo una vez al mes...- Su voz empezo a quebrarse y Reborn sintio una molestia en su pecho - Yo no quiero que Mama tambien me deje... -Se dio la vuelta ocultado sus ojos llorosos e intentando callar los sollozos que querian salir de sus labios -No quiero estar sola...

-Y no lo estaras - Aquellas palabras le llamaron la atencion - Yo- Sintio un pequeño gruñido en su hombro - Nosotros estaremos a tu lado y no te dejaremos sola - Aseguro con una voz seria que hizo sentir a Tsuna segura...

-¿Porque? - aquella pregunta le llamo la atencion al guarda espaldas

\- ¿Porque que? - Dijo confundido

-¿Por que quieres estar a mi lado? - Hablo con una seriedad que le impresiono, para ser tan pequeña esa niña imponia respeto, Vongola tenia que ser...

-Por que es mi trabajo y yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo - Por un segundo los ojos de la niña perdieron brillo logrando que suspirara - Lo que significa que no te abandonaremos hasta que seas una buena heredera para Vongola, por lo que me tendras junto a ti por un largo rato te guste o no

-¿Lo prometes? - El mayor alzo la ceja y ella suspiro - ¿Quedarte siempre a mi lado?

-Lo prometo - levanto los brazos para que la menor bajara y la menor no dudo en tirarse a esos brazos que se extendian solo para ella

-Es una promesa - Sonrio de manera brillante tomando el meñique de Reborn juntandolo con el suyo - Por cierto... ¿Podrias ayudarme con algo? - Alzo la ceja interesado - Mira - comenzo a susurrar en su oido y el mayor empezo a asentir

-¡Mama lamento lo que dije! - Se disculpo la menor con un ramo de flores en su mano haciendo una reverencia

-Oh Tsu-chan estaba tan preocupada - La abrazo su madre con cariño -Reborn-kun muchas gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer es mi trabajo - Movio su Fedora y la señora sonrio bajando a su hija

-Tsu-chan ¿Ya no tienes problema con que vaya a trabajar? -La castaña nego y le ofrecio las flores - Son hermosas ¿de donde las sacaste?

-Es un secreto - afirmo mirando al azabache y colocando un dedo en sus labios

-¡Tsu-chan Papa estaba preocupado! -Se lanzo sobre su hija, pero esta corrio a refugiarse en los brazos de su nuevo guardaespaldas - Tsu-chan vamos dale un abrazo a Papa - Se le acerco con la nariz sangrando por el golpe que se habia llevado debido a la negativa de su hija

-Me niego - Reborn la tomo en brazos y ella escondio su cabeza en el cuello del mayor, bastante comodo debia admitir

-Pero Tsu-chan - intento tomarla pero un arma en su sien le hizo retroceder

-Ella dijo no - Dijo con voz de ultratumba el mas joven logrando asustar al mayor

-Creo que estoy comenzando a quererte - Le llamo la atencion Tsu con una sonrisa en rostro y el mayo le acaricio la coronilla de la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, Desde ahora esta seria su pequeña y querida responsabilidad... 


	2. Chapter 2

Mariposas

Las mariposas eran hermosos seres alados, regalos de la naturaleza para algunos, pero para Reborn no eran mas que bichejos con Alas ¿Porque se preguntarán? Siemple, esas desgraciadas le robaban la atencion de Tsuna. 8 veces la habia perdido esta semana por su culpa y ya estaba llegando a su limite. El quemar el jardin juntos con esos bichos sonaba cada vez mejor como una buena idea, un exterminador quizas...

Reborn estaba con la gasolina en mano pensando en la mejor historia posible para justificar el pequeño incendio que planeaba. Tsu habia desaparecido otra vez y ya no queria volver a ver a una mariposa en su vida. Gracioso jamas penso tener una vena piromaniaca pero el ver a esas malnacidas arder le provocaba una gran sonrisa

-¿Reborn? -Le llamo la atencion Tsu detras de el y lanzo el combustible lejos

-Tsu ¿Donde estabas?- le preguntó con normalidad como si no hubiera estado apunto de hacer algo completamente ilegal y peligroso

-Estaba terminando mi tarea con Leon - mostro su cuaderno en su mano y al camaleon en su hombro

-¿Tarea? ¿Que tarea? -Dijo confundido tomando el cuaderno que le ofrecia la menor

-Mi tarea de artes, Tenia que dibujar a una mariposa - explico tranquilamente

-Oh ya veo -Murmuro viendo los bocetos que eran realmente buenos quizas una carrera en artes no estaria mal -¿Pero por que no me habias dicho sobre tu tarea?

-El profesor dijo que no lo hiciera, que de esa manera seria una "aventura" - hizo comillas con los dedos

-Entiendo - Le devolvió el cuaderno tomándola de la mano para ir adentro - ¿De casualidad no sabes donde vive tu profesor? - Esta bien no era culpa de las mariposas pero alguien iba a pagar por el mal rato y no iba a ser para nada bonito...

-Amenazar a mis profesores no esta bien - le Reprendio con normalidad - E intentar quemar el patio tampoco

-Te llevare a comer un helado y esto queda entre nosotros -Ofrecio rapidamente

-Quiero un conejo de felpa nuevo tambien - si no lo estuviera chantajeando a el probablemente Reborn se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso

-Es un trato - Accedio pensando en comprar el conejo mas grande que encontrara luego de pasar por la casa del profesorcito y por si acaso también despues de haber hablado con un externinador...

 _ **N/A: Estos son drabbles y Pueden hacer pedidos**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dia del padre

Pronto se avecinaba el dia del Padre y Reborn fue extrañamente llamado por una de las profesoras de Tsuna, lo que era raro ya que por lo general la castaña siempre se portaba bien.

-G-Gracias por venir hoy-Dijo algo nerviosa la profesora por la presencia del Italiano

-Es mi placer-Sonrio de manera coqueta logrando sonrojar a la maestra, mas por hábito que por querer conquistarla. Tsuna le habia prohibido explicitamente que no coqueteara o saliera con sus profesoras ya que despues era ella quien debia soportarlas

-B-Bueno, la razon por la que le pedi venir es para discutir la tarea de Tsuna

-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó Reborn con la ceja alzada, Tsuna siempre cumplia muy bien con sus tarea el mismo se aseguraba de eso, el que una estuviera mala era casi imposible

-Como sabra en unos dias sera el dia del padre -El azabache asintio -Y le pedi a los niños hacerle una tarjeta a sus padres para expresar su cariño y bueno Tsu-chan... Ella - Murmuro un tanto indecisa de como explicar la situación- creo que es mejor que lo vea usted mismo- Saco un papel de su escritorio y se la paso al Guardaespaldas

El papel doblado a la mitad en forma de tarjeta de color blanco, decia en la portada "Feliz dia del Padre" de la manera mas formal y poco cursiva o emotiva escrita posible, incluso parecía prefabricada... Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era lo que Tenia escrito

"Gracias por el material genetico, con no amor tu Hija"

Anexado a eso venia el dibujo de un par de cromosomas... Reborn estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, cuando Iemitsu viera eso de seguro entraria en un cuadro depresivo del que no saldria por un largo tiempo...

-Bueno, Supongo que ahora ve el problema-Suspiro la maestra

-No se preocupe hare mi mejor esfuerzo para arreglar la situacion -Calmo a la maestra con una sonrisa y ella volvio a sonrojarse, era tan facil...

-Toma -Hablo Reborn. Tsuna estaba terminando su Tarea la cual consistia en rehacer su tarjeta fallida. Aunque no entendia que tenia de malo la primera, la habia hecho de corazon tal como le habia explicado la maestra que la hicieran.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó señalando el libro que le ofrecia

-Para tu tarea - La castaña lo recibio con duda y leyo en la portada "Introduccion a la genetica"

-¡Gracias! -Sonrio sujetando el libro ¡ahora podia Terminar Su tarea mas rapido!

Al dia siguiente la profesora recibio una tarjeta bastante parecida a la anterior solo que esta vez el texto era algo diferente

"Gracias por aportar aproximadamente el 40% de mi material genetico -Debido a que tus genes son en su mayoria Recesivos-y Aportar el cromosoma X para que fuera una niña, con no amor el producto de la mezcla de tu código genetico con el de Mi Mama"

Anexado venia una estructura de Adn y unos Cromosomas mejores dibujados que los anteriores. Esta vez deberia llamar a la Madre...


	4. Chapter 4

Amigos

Reborn sabia que para el desarrollo saludable de cualquier niño, este debia tener amigos o al menos relacionarse con niños de su misma edad. Lo sabia, lo comprendia y entendia. El problema era que consideraba que ninguno de los niños que conocia estaba a la altura de su Tsu. Todos eran quejones, lloricas, inmaduros, y un millon de otras cosas parecidas, Si Reborn no era del tipo paternal para el todos los niños eran como animales en dos patas-claro Tsu no contaba por que ella era la excepcion a la regla y ademas ella era Tsu, ella era especial-. El punto era que Tsuna no tenia amigos y los necesitaba - segun los libros de crianza y psicologia infantil que habia leido, aunque no entendia bien el porque si lo tenia el-, por esa razon accedio a ser parte de la "reunion de juegos" que organizaba su amigo Fon una vez a la semana con otros de sus amigos. Al igual que el la mayoria de sus amigos tambien estaban a cargo de niños que rondeaban la edad de Tsu, por lo que solian juntarse con los niños a jugar y conversar en un entorno "seguro y saludable", aquello le daba nauseas, pero ¿que tan malo podria ser?

Muy malo, increiblemente malo, desastrozo, horrible. Reborn creia conocer mocosos insoportables en su vida, pero estos se llevaban el premio a los peores niños del mundo. No sabia por donde comenzar a quejarse. Por un lado estaban los niños de Collonelo, la niña parecia tranquila, pero el niño no paraba de moverse por todo el lugar gritando "extremo", en otro lugar estaban los de Mammon, dos piñas, la niña tambien parecia linda como la otra incluso timida, pero el niño dios ese niño le daba una muy mala espina junto con el niño con el que peleaba, el protegido de Fon, ese niño parecia una fiera apunto de salirse de control. El de Verde no era mejor, ese maldecia como si no hubiera mañana y le daba miradas mortales a todo el mundo como si dijera "El mundo me vale una mierda, pueden irse todos al diablo". El unico que se salvaba era el de Lal, extrañamente habia algo que no le terminaba de gustar de esa sonrisa, era "pupilo" de Lal a final de cuentas... Pero bueno el punto era que de ninguna manera iba a dejar a esos mocosos acercarse a Tsu, Ni de coña, para su suerte todavia no les habian visto, por lo que si eran sigilosos se podrian ir y ya luego les inventaria una excusa del porque no fue o iria en ningun futuro cercano

-Reborn...- Le llamo Tsu que estaba detras del y que estaba con una razonamiento parecido al de Reborn. Claro ella queria amigos, todos los niños quieren aunque sea uno, y ya que tenia clases en casa hacerlos en la escuela era imposible, por lo que cuando Reborn le informo de su "cita de juegos" se emociono bastante, pero Dios esos niños daban miedo, todos y cada uno de ellos, en especial la niña castaña y el moreno que sonreia, las personas que sonreían mucho la aterraban

-Solo quedate callada y date la vuelta como si nunca hubieramos estado aqui - La pequeña asintio en silencio y se dispuso a hacer lo que el mayor ordeno

-¡Reborn! -Le llamo Fon, estaban jodidos - ¡Vengan, los juegos ya comenzaron!

-No nos quedaremos, nos vamos - Afirmo sin dar explicaciones siguiendo su camino y tomando a Tsu en brazos para huir mas rapido, para su mala suerte sus "amigos" lo acorralaron

-No tienes a donde huir Kora - Le hablo Collonelo con una sonrisa que le fastidio

-Tch -Chasqueo la lengua molesto, pensando en que quizas sacar su arma y salir a punta de pistola no seria tan malo

-Ni lo pienses - Le reprendio Tsuna logrando que guardara su arma nuevamente, y por un segundo miro a los niños que los miraban curiosos -Pero mantenla cerca, como plan B

-A la orden- Sonrio felino sin soltar a la niña

-Tu debes ser Tsunange-chan - Le hablo el hombre de ascendencia china - Mi nombre es Fon y es un gusto conocerte - Por supuesto ese hombre tambien sonreia mucho, le ponia nerviosa. Antes de que Tsu pudiera siquiera responderle Reborn la bajo al piso colocandola detras de el de manera protectora. Aquello sorprendió a todos los adultos, Reborn estaba protegiendo a Tsuna de Fon, del siempre amable y dulce Fon. Ahora tenian mas curiosidad por la pequeña

-Mi nombre es Tsunange Sawada - salio de su escondite haciendo una leve reverencia -Es un gustó conocerlos -Sonrio con amabilidad. En ese momento Reborn supo que todo se habia ido al demonio ¿El porque? Simple Tsu era extramadamente linda y con ese vestido blanco con una pequeña cinta negra en el medio atada en un moño en su espalda junto con su cabello mas arreglado que de costumbre simplemente parecia un pequeño angelito y aquello significaba que ya no se libraria de esos niños latosos... No, por los ojos brillantes de esos niños al mirar la sonrisa de la pequeña, sabia que le costaria deshacerse de esos mocosos... Maldita sea algo le decia que su trabajo se volveria mas dificil. Por su parte Tsuna ya tenia un plan

\- Me alegraria poder quedarme pero debo volver debido a que una cena con mi padre se adelanto,por lo que no podremos quedarnos, realmente lo siento - hablo haciendo un leve puchero que hipnotizo a la mayoria y Reborn sabia por donde iba la cosa... Los estaba manipulando - Espero poder verlos pronto a todos - Volvió a hacer una reverencia y por un momento cuando se daba la vuelta parecia como si lo hiciera en camara lenta. Aunque era falso ya que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad Reborn tomo a Tsuna y huyeron al auto.

-¿quien te enseño a manipular asi? - Le pregunto el azabache una vez que llegaron al auto

-Tu, no creas que no se como consigues las mejores porciones a la hora de la comida - sonrio entrando al auto -¿No tendremos que volver cierto?

-Si tan solo fuera tan facil...-La lindura de Tsu era un arma de doble filo. Por un lado habia logrado distraerlos y engatusarlos para poder huir pero por otro lado, los habia "flechado" lo que significaba reforzar la seguridad y cambiar de numero... Se venian tiempos dificiles para el guarda espaldas

N/A:Para quien me hizo un pedido, tu drabble ya lo tengo listo y sigo aceptando pedidos


	5. Chapter 5

Matrimonio:

Iemitsu era un hombre Estupidamente positivo siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno. Por esa razon no se deprimia -tanto- cuando era rechazado por su hija, entendia que ella le guardaba algo de resentimiento por no cumplir con su palabra de que las cosas no cambiarian, pero tarde o temprano lo perdonaria a fin de cuentas era hija de Nana y alguien con sus genes no podia odiar a nadie... Por eso creia que lentamente se ganaria el cariño de su hija y cuando finalmente esta le quisiera como cuando era mas pequeña, seria incluso mas maravilloso que antes.

Hoy Iemitsu tenia una duda en su cabeza. Un amigo en el trabajo habia dicho que era normal para las niñas pequeñas querer casarse con sus padres cuando crecieran, por lo que el rubio tenia la duda en su cabeza de si su hija tambien tenia ese pensamiento. Como dije antes Iemitsu era un estupido Optimista

-¡Tsu-chan~!-Aparecio el rubio gritando con una voz algo melosa pero como era de esperarse fue ignorado por su hija que estaba estudiando con su Guarda espaldas -Tsu-chan tengo una pregunta que hacerte

-¿Cual?- Pregunto con algo de interes y por que su Mama le habia dicho que tenia que ser mas amable con su Padre

-Cuando crezcas ¿Con quien te casaras?

\- con Reborn -Respondió de manera automatica y el Azabache alzo una ceja

-No sabia que ya tenia prometida

-Bueno voy a ser dueña de una exitosa empresa y sere tan hermosa como Mama- dijo con tranquilidad bajandose de hombros -Necesitare un marido a mi altura-Ante aquel razonamiento Reborn solo pudo estar de acuerdo y asentir

-Pero Tsu-chan ¿No quieres casarte con Papi? -Pregunto con una minima esperanza viva en su cabeza

-Padre eso es ilegal - Lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - Ademas de ser eso posible me casaria con Mama - Bueno Iemitsu tendria un cuadro depresivo por um buen tiempo... Por su parte Reborn pensaba en que quizas no seria una mala idea comenzar a buscar un anillo...


	6. Chapter 6

Escondidas con el carnívoro:

-¡Tsu sal de una maldita vez de donde quieras que estes! -Grito un ya molesto Reborn siendo calmado por un tranquilo Fon. Quizas se pregunten por que nuestra tierna y adorable protagonista se esconde, simple se escondia de los carnívoros.

Finalmente luego de dos semanas de llamadas insistentes por parte de su amigo asiatico Reborn accedio a una "reunión de juegos" entre su protegida y el pequeño monstruo de Fon, con lo que no conto fue que en el momento en que la castaña vio a el carnivoro esta saliera como alma que se lleva el diablo a esconderse siendo seguida de cerca por el otro niño y ahora para su fortuna ambos niños estaban perdidos en la gran mansion Vongola, fantastico simplemente Fantastico

Tsuna no era cobarde, claro que no. Ella no le temia al carnivoro... Bueno quizas si un poco. Es que todos sus instintos de supervivencia le decian "¡Huye!"en cuanto lo veia y ella no era quien para dudar de ellos. El problema era que ahora se habia subido arriba de un arbol en el patio y por lo que podia oir el carnivoro estaba debajo... Estaba jodida

Hibarin era un niño no muy sociable que por lo general no se interesaba en otras personas, a menos claro que fueran carnivoros dignos de desafiar... Pero el punto era que Kyoya a sus lindos 9 años jamas habia estado muy interesado en conocer a otras personas menos a una herbivora como la conejita que estaba sobre el arbol, pero cuando la vio por primera vez sintio algo extraño en su pecho y el raro deseo de protegerla, por lo que por primera vez habia molestado a su Guarda espaldas para poder conocerla y ahora habia notado a la niña asustada por lo que hacia de guardia debajo de ella para que nadie le hiciera daño. Sip Hibarin no era muy bueno leyendo el ambiente...

Aquel dia para su mala suerte el viento estaba mas fuerte de lo normal. Tsu estaba un tanto asustada, el arbol era muy alto y si se cai no seria para nada bonito, debia bajar... Pero Hibarin seguia abajo, quizas si era lo suficientemente sigilosa podria bajar sin ser vista y correr con su Guarda espaldas... Reborn la protegería. Con cuidado comenzo a bajar del arbol, pero en el momento que bajo su pie para afirmarse el viento le dio de lleno causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!-Grito al caer con los ojos cerrados. Por un segundo penso que moriría pero al sentir que había dejado de caer y qué era sostenida abrio los ojos confundida viendo unos ojos azules grisaceos viendola con curiosidad

-¿Estas herida? -Le pregunto el carnivoro revisandola con la mirada

-N-No - murmuro un tanto intimidada por la presencia que desprendía el carnivoro -G-Gracias, por salvarme

-Es trabajo de los Carnivoros proteger a los herbívoros- Respondio con conviccion logrando que la niña riera

-Eres Divertido -Sonrio entretenida -¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Hibari Kyoya - Respondio un tanto sonrojado por la sonrisa de la niña

-Kyo-chan - Susurro -Me gusta - O Tsu le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar o simplemente era demasiado inocente, Hibarin jamas sabria la respuesta

-¡Tsu! - Grito Reborn llegando junto a los niños - ¿que sucedio? ¿Por que gritaste?- hablo alarmado de que algo le pudiera haber pasado

-Me cai del arbol, pero Kyo-chan me salvo- Explico para el alivio del Azabache

-No vuelvas a asustarme asi - Al dejar la preocupacion de lado logro notar dos cosas muy importantes. Primero el carnivoro tenia en brazos a su Tsu-chan y segundo esta le habia llamado de manera cariñosa. Esta bien era hora de intervenir - Ven es hora de la merienda - Intento arrebatarsela a Hibarin pero este se movio con la niña en brazos esquivandolo - Entregamela -Ordeno sujetando su pistola

-No quiero - Hizo un leve puchero pero con una mirada decidida - El conejito es mio - Esta bien eso habia cabreado a Reborn, el mocoso se la estaba buscando

-Oh asi que quieres morir ¿eh? -Pregunto quitandole el seguro a su arma

-Por querer quitarme al conejito - Dejo a la castaña en el suelo con cuidado -Te mordere hasta la muerte -Saco unas tonfas de Dios sabra donde y se lanzo contra el mayor

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? -Pregunto Fon a la pequeña que miraba interesada la pelea

-¿esta bien que los dejemos solos? - un disparo se escucho y el carnivoro logro esquivarlo

-De seguro se cansaran en un rato - El asiatico se bajo de hombros y la pequeña le tomo de la mano

-¿podemos comer galletas con chispas de chocolate?- ilusion brillando en sus ojos

-Por supuesto- Sonrio tomandola en brazos, a veces los carnivoros eran tan idiotamente territoriales que no se daban cuenta cuando les robaban sus cosas bajo sus propias narices

-¡Gracias Fon-nii! -Sonrio de manera brillante ganandose una caricia en el cabello por parte del azabache, sip los carnivoros eran idiotas...


	7. Chapter 7

Suicida:

Suicida era la mejor palabra que describia a Hayato Gokudera en estos momentos ¿El porque? Simple el pobre Italiano habia osado Robar el primer beso de Tsu-chan justo frente a la petrificada mirada de su Sádico Guarda espaldas, en situaciones como esta solo se podia rezar y pedir que dios se apiadara de su alma... ¿Pero como llegamos a esta desafortunada -O afortunada - situacion?

Todo comenzo hace un par de dias cuando Verde le comenzo a dar clases a Tsu por sugerencia del abuelo de Tsuna Timoteo -Debido a que uno de sus tutores se habia enfermado- Pero para mala suerte del Azabache el profesor no venia solo, venia con su protegido y estudiante número uno, el chico con aspiraciones terroristas con posibilidades de trabajo en ISIS - Alguien avisele a seguridad nacional porfavor-. Al principio de las clases el joven se mostraba renuente a pasar tiempo con la morena, pero a fin de cuentas era Tsu de quien estabamos hablando. Para el final del segundo dia lo tenía tan impresionado con sus conocimientos y con su sonrisa que practicamente lo tenia comiendo de la mano. Ahora por supuesto a Reborn no le gusto para nada tener a otro mocoso revoloteando cerca de su Tsuna- Con el carnivoro que los iba a visitar cada vez que podia tenia mas que suficiente- pero ya que era orden del patriarca de la Familia Vongola, no habia mucho que pudiera hacer ademas de vigilarles cual halcon acechando a su presa

Hoy la clase empezo como cualquier otra, siendo impartida por un verde al que le importaba poco o nada que sus estudiantes fueran pequeños y les daba clases universitarias. Para el final de esta Tsu-chan fue a buscar una enciclopedia arriba de un estante el que estaba un tanto alto por lo que necesito de una silla para poder tomarlo. Reborn peleaba con Verde para que se fuera pronto y Hayato sujetaba la silla para que no cayera

-Solo... Un poco mas -Estiro la mano alcanzando el gran y pesado libro - ¡Lo tengo!-Celebro tomando el libro rapidamente, pero subestimo su peso causandole un desequilibrio que la boto

-¡Tsu-sama! -Hayato quiso tomarla pero lo unico que logro fue servirle de cojin - ¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto viendo a la chica sobre el sonrojandose un poco

-Si, eso creo... -Murmuro no muy segura

-¡Cuidado! -Les advirtio Reborn debido a que algunos libros habian comenzado a caer amenazando con golpear a la morena, que fue salvada por el peliplata al cambiar de posiciones en un movimiento rapido.

Lo que no espero el pequeño pianista fue que los libros le empujaran causando que sin querer sus labios se encontraran con los de su "Tsu-sama". Abrio los ojos como plato y no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de la ñiña eran verdaderamente profundos y hermosos, el sonrojo que cubria sus mejillas la hacia aun mas adorable, y hubiera disfrutado mas el contacto si es que una bala no hubiera rozado su cabeza

-Corre - Fue lo primero que le dijo Tsu al separarse y al notar el aura asesina del azabache decidio que hacerle caso a la morena era la decision correcta. Con rapidez se paro como pudo y salio corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo -que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad- con el diablo detras del disparandole a diestra y siniestra

-¿Seguimos con la clase? - Llamo la atencion Verde con tranquilidad

-¿No te preocupa que lo mate? -Pregunto algo preocupada la niña

-No llegara muy lejos... -Sonrio de manera escalofriante y Tsuna penso que quizas su amigo no era el que estaba en peligro

En otra parte de la mansion un Azabache caia al piso como saco mientras notaba una pequeña herida de puncion en su mano. Podia ver y sentir pero no podia mover au cuerpo. ¡Maldito Verde! Cuando sus habilidades motoras volvieran, torturaria a esos dos de tal manera que la santa inquisición pareceria un juego de niños...


	8. Chapter 8

No te metas con Tsu-chan:

Si Reborn habia aprendido algo en el tiempo que habia pasado con la Familia Vongola es que bajo ninguna circunstancia debias hacer enojar a la menor Vongola, ya que aunque la morena no fuera muy fuerte, si era buena analizando a las personas viendo sus debilidades para poder usarlas a su favor... No le habia costado mucho ver la personalidad de Macho alfa que se traia el Azabache y planear al menos unas 1000 maneras de usar eso a su favor, y de como torturarlo con cada una de ellas -Y eso fue tan solo en la primera hora de conocerlo...-. Por esa razon Reborn siempre se aseguraba de mantenerla tranquila y feliz o lo hacia hasta que ataco a uno de sus amigos... Si habia otra cosa que era Tsuna era muy posesiva con sus cosas y segun ellas las personas que apreciaba eran suyas tambien... Por eso era imperdonable que el azabache le hubiera roto un brazo -Fue sin querer y hay que ser honestos de haberlo querido pudo haber hecho mas que eso - a Verde-sensei y ademas aterrado tanto a Hayato que no habia regresado... Sip Reborn estaba bien jodido

-¿Podrias darme mas Té por favor? -Pidio la morena con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que solo cabreo mas al Guardaespaldas

-Tch -Chasqueo la lengua sirviendole el Té de mala gana

-¿disculpa? - El mayor que resultaba estar usando una peluca y traje de sirvienta sintio un escalofrio al escuchar el tono de la niña

-Enseguida, ama - Murmuro entre dientes - ¿Cuanto tiempo debo hacer esto... Ama?

-Veamos -medito - Hasta que deje de ser divertido


	9. Chapter 9

Primo:

Primo... Reborn odiaba esa palabra. Desde que su madre le habia dicho a Tsuna que su primo Dino la visitaria la pequeña habia estado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con mas energia que de costumbre... Por lo general esto no le molestaria, pero el que alguien mas tuviera tal efecto sobre la morena de alguna manera le cabreaba y bastante...

-¡Fratello!-Grito en Italiano la menor debido a la nacionalidad de su primo

-¡Sorella!- De inmediato el rubio abrazo y levanto a la pequeña del suelo ganadose un beso en la mejilla. Reborn tenia que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no convertir al rubio en coladera - Te extrañe tanto

-¡Yo tambien! -Le abrazo fuertemente del cuello - Te demoraste mucho en venir

-Si, lo se lamento eso -Se disculpo apenado -Las cosas han estado mas difícil en la compañia, pero te traje algunas cosas para compensar mi ausencia- saco un radio de su chaqueta- Chicos traiganlo - de la puerta empezaron a entrar varios hombrea de traje negro con unos carros llenos con todo tipos de postres

-Creo que te amo - murmuro la niña con los ojos brillando por los postres

-Tsu no puedes comer tanta azucar - le advirtio Reborn

-oh hola, no te habia visto - saludo el rubio para molestia del azabache al que le estaba empezando a crecer una vena en la frente - Dino Cavallone primo de Tsu-chan, un gusto - se presento

-Reborn Di Arcobaleno, guarda espaldas de Tsu - intento tomar a la pequeña en brazos pero la morena se resistio aferrandose a su primo

-Siento eso, parece que mi ausencia ha molestado un poco a mi pequeña Sorella - sonrio emocionada, por lo general su sorella no era tan cariñosa, por lo que podria decirse que ahora estaba en el septimo cielo

-¿Reborn puedo dormir con Onichan? - pregunto con una voz dulce y una leve sonrisa de lado y cuando Reborn vio esa sonrisa, supo de que iba todo esto. ¡Lo estaba molestando! La pequeña desgraciada se estaba metiendo con el aproposito, lo estaba haciendo enojar a conciencia y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando ...

-Por supuesto que puedes - este era un juego de dos personas y al ver como su sonrisa decayo un poco supo que no se habia esperado eso

-¿que? - pregunto confundida viendo la sonrisa de su guardaespaldas, maldita sea la habia descubierto... Al carajo ya habia llevado esto muy lejos no se iba a echar para atras ahora - ¡Muchas gracias! - grito con emocion -¿No es genial Onichan? - volteo a ver el rostro de el italiano y vio que estaba ido -¿Onisan? - le llamo pero no fue escuchada debido a que el rubio habia pasado a un estado de felicidad y extasis mas alla de lo que las palabras pueden expresar - Creo que lo perdimos...

-¿Quieres comer algo? - apunto a los dulces

-Pense que era mucha azucar - el de ojos onix se bajo de hombros y la pequeña estiro los brazos- ¿deberiamos dejarlo ahi?

-No, espera- si no se la podia cobrar a la castaña alguien mas iba a pagar - Tu adelantate... -la dejo en el piso

-¿No le haras nada malo cierto?

-Tranquila, solo lo dejare comodo... -Sonrio de manera sadica que causa escalofrios en la pequeña, pero al diablo tenia hambre y esos postres se veian deliciosos, de seguro su primo estaria bien...

Lo siguiente que Dino recuerda es pasar el resto de la semana maniatado con un calcetin en la boca en alguna parte de la casa... Para su suerte fue encontrado antes de que la sociedad de ratas milenarias que vivia en el sótano de la familia Vongola llevaran a cabo su plan de abduccion por descubrír su secreto. Por supuesto Dino si hubiera sido inteligente habría aprendido a no acercarse mucho a Tsu cuando Reborn estaba presente, pero Dino era Dino a final de cuentas por lo que lo unico que podemos hacer es desearle suerte y rezar por su alma... Se le aproximaban unos años dificiles a Dino...

 **N/A: Los pedidos siguen abiertos aunque ya tengo varios capitulos.**

Khr female: Siempre me parecio divertido ver a Hibair y Mukuro pelear asi que creeme que hare uno pronto

R. Sycore: Wow me encanto tu idea y aunque se demore en salir creeme que lo hara ~

97fizhy03dt: Me alegra que te guste


	10. Chapter 10

Dulces:

Si habia algo que Tsu-chan no podia resistir, eran los dulces. Esas pequeñas delicias, manjar de los dioses para ella, eran simplemente su talon de aquiles. Cuando se trataba de ellas simplemente mandaba todo su sentido comun muy lejos, de vacaciones, donde no pudiera fastidiarle el momento con los amores de su vida.

Fue un dia cuando de alguna manera los amiguitos de Tsu coincidieron en sus visitas que Reborn se dio cuenta de algo... Tsuna no estaba... Al principio la busco con tranquilidad por las habitaciones de la mansion, luego la cocina, el patio, los arboles... Pero no estaba, en ninguna parte, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Ya mas desesperado le pidio ayuda a sus "amigos" para encontrarla quienes habiendole tomado cariño a la morena no dudaron a comenzar a buscarla por los alrededores. Las horas fueron pasando y el miedo de Reborn se hacia mas claro "¿y si se habia perdido y estaba llorando sola asustada en alguna parte? ¿si la habian secuestrado y ahora estaban haciendo dios sabe que con ella? ¿si se habia lastimado y se estaba desangrando en algun lugar escondido?" las posibilidades eran muchas y volvian loco al azabache

-¡Ya llegue!- se escucho gritar en la entrada y Reborn corrio como condenado tornando a la castaña en brazos y abrazandola fuertemente -¿Reborn?- pregunto preocupada

-¿Donde estabas? ¿estas herida? ¿alguien te hizo algo? - le preguntó de manera rapida

-Fui a comer pastel de fresa a casa de Shi-chan y Lal-nesan - respondio extrañada - Lal-nesan me dijo que te lo habia dicho - Lal hija de puta, ella habia orquestado todo para fastidiarle y vaya que lo habia logrado, maldita sea esta se la iba a cobrar y con creces -Ella me dijo que te diera algo

-¿Que cosa? -alzo la ceja confundida y la morena le dio un casto y corto beso en los labios

-Es un encanto para que te sientas mejor - sonrio de manera brillante sorprendiendo al Hitman que se habia quedado estupefacto - ¿No esta bien? - ladeo la cabeza de manera adorable

-Si, pero esos encantos solo tienes que hacerlos conmigo ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si! -asintió emocionada - Tambien te traje algo de pastel -mostró una cajita blanca en sus manos - por cierto ¿no vino nadie mientras no estaba?

-...-Reborn dudo antes de contestar, habian querido ayudarle a encontrar a Tsuna y probablemente tendrian pronto un ataque de ansiedad si no les decia la verdad, pero...-No, no vino nadie - camino con direccion a la cocina con la morena en brazos.. El tambien queria divertirse un rato...


	11. Chapter 11

Varia:

Reborn sabia que Tsu-chan tenia un tio por parte de su padre, pero jamas lo habia conocido. Siempre lo imagino como un debilucho idiota como su hermano o algo por el estilo, pero jamas se imagino esto...

-¿Que estas mirando basura? -le pregunto un moreno con pinta de mafioso o delincuente juvenil

-¡Tio! - Corrio Tsuna a sus brazos

-Ange - La tomo en brazos con una leve sonrisa

-¡Voiiii es la Principessa! - habló un joven de cabello largo y platinado que venia detras junto con otros chicos

-¡Squalo-nii! -Estiro sus bracitos para que el mayor la tomara en brazos y este no demoro mucho en hacerlo

-No es justo Squalo-chan todos queremos tomar a la Principessa- hablo un chico con un moicano y una extravagante Boa rosa en el cuello

-Lussuria-chan - sonrio la castañita volviendo a estirar sus brazos pero antes de que el chico lograra tomarla en brazos se le fue arrebatada por un rubio corona

-¡Bel-chan! - se quejo Lussuria con un puchero

-Shishi una Principessa como Ange pertenece junto a un principe como yo

-Bel-nisama - le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando hacerlo sonreir

\- Shishishi Tan ecantadora como siempre

-Oye alejate de la Principessa- se la arrebato Levi - Es un honor volver a verla

-Lo se -sonrio Juguetona Tsu

-No deberias pasar tanto tiempo con los Senpais Ange se te pegara lo tonta - Le hablo Fran tomandola en brazos

-¿Y tu quien eres escoria?- Llamo la atencion Xanxus que le hablo a Reborn, por su parte el azabache maldecia el haber accedido a ir a buscar al tio de Tsuna al aeropuerto

-Reborn, el Guarda espaldas de Tsu -Se presento con fingida cortesia

-¡Reborn es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido! - Tsuna se bajo de sus brazos y camino hacia el azabache que sonreia arrogante

-A mi no me parece tan fuerte - hablo molesto su Tio

-Oh ¿Quieres probar? - Desenfundo su pistola viendo que el moreno hacia lo mismo

-Si tienes las agallas - saco sus pistolas mientras Tsu seguia a Leon que se habia ido a dar un paseo

-¿Disculpa pequeña estas sola? - le pregunto un hombre de mirada sospechosa y Tsuna enarco una ceja retrocediendo unos pasos logrando que aquel hombre se le acercara mas - ¿Quieres venir conmig-Antes de poder decir otra palabra tres balas, un cuhillo y dos espadas le pasaron rozando - ¡¿Eh?!

-Alejate - dijeron Xanxus y Reborn al mismo tiempo y Tsu supo que habia encontrado una manera de que se llevaran bien...

-¡Xanxus-nii, Reborn me asusto mucho! -grito con los ojos cristalinos corriendo hacia la seguridad de su familia mientras un area oscura irradiaba de ellas

-No debiste acercarte a la Principessa del Senpai

-Oh asi que te atreviste a meterte con nuestra Principessa

-Shishi los plebeyos no tienen permitido acercarsele

-asustas a Ange-chan no es para nada hermoso

-¡Nadie se mete con la Principessa de Xanxus-sama!

\- Basura preparate - Le Quito el seguro a sus armas

-Debes ser castigado - sonrio de manera sadica Reborn mientras el pobre hombre rezaba por su alma... Por su parte Tsu sonreia tranquilamente evitando escuchar los gritos del dolor de aquel pobre incauto, por lo menos ahora su Tio y Reborn parecian llevarse bien...


	12. Chapter 12

Piñas:

Mukuro siempre habia disfrutado de hacer bromas, el problema era tener que lidiar con las consecuencias luego. Para eso habia entrenado a su hermanita Nagi para que tomara la responsabilidad y que con su factor adorable nadie se atreviera a hacerle nada. Pero su hermanita siempre cedia ante la presion y terminaba derrumbandose, por eso es que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a salirse con la suya...

\- Kufufufu - rio el menor mientras veia como el chico de cabellos plateados era mojado por un balde de agua fria.

-¡Piña del demonio! - Grito echo una furia Hayato pero antes de que pudiera salir en busqueda de la sangre del susodicho una castañita aparecio frente a el

-¡lo siento mucho Ha-chan!-Se disculpo la menor haciendo una reverencia - Fue mi culpa, solo queria reirme un poco, pero no crei que quedaras tan mojado, en verdad lo siento... -sus ojos se cristalizaron y un lindo y adorable puchero se veia en sus labios

-N-No se preocupe D-Decima fue muy divertido -hablo intentando calmarla

-¿en serio? ¿no estas enojado? - pestañeo levemente mostrando sus ojos mas tiernos

-P-Por supuesto que no, de hecho estaba algo acalorado y su broma me sirvio para refrescarme -mintio descaradamente pero por lo que creia una buena razon

-¡Me alegra saber eso! - sonrio con emocion - oh casi lo olvidaba debo ir a buscar algo, ya vuelvo

-ok -murmuro viendo como la castaña se iba por el pasillo

-muy bien hecho conejito-chan - hablo Mukuro dandole una barra de chocolate que la menor comenzo a comer muy tranquilamente mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza

-¿Sabes que tarde o temprano se daran cuenta de lo que haces cierto? - pregunto Reborn detras de ellos tomando un expresso cortesia del joven piña

-Para cuando eso pase, ya me habre divertido mucho a sus expensas - sonrio con anticipacion por las bromas venideras y Reborn solo se bajo de hombros, si Tsu queria jugar con la piña estaba bien, a final de cuentas salia ganando con ello, el podia divertirse y tomar de su expresso favorito gratis y el menor tarde o temprano seria linchado por usar a la morena, no habia manera de salir perdiendo


End file.
